Traveling to Oa/Defeating Power Ring/Back at the Hall of Doom
This is how Traveling to Oa, Defeating Power Ring, and Back at the Hall of Doom goes in Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see the Ninja and the villains at the Hall of Doom Lloyd Garmadon: Okay, Grodd, we need to find our next recruit. Gorilla Grodd: You want me to find Sinestro. Lloyd Garmadon: And we'll be taking Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya, Zane, Killer Frost, Scarecrow.... Scarecrow: Yes! I'm his biggest fan! Lloyd Garmadon: And Rookie. Lex Luthor: Ah, the Rookie. The Rookie: Me? Lloyd Garmadon: Yes, you. Nya: We've watched your powers, and we're impressed. nods his head looks his laptop Cole: What are you doing now? Scarecrow: Aah! He's been captured by the Crime Syndicate and taken to Oa. Nya: The home of the Green Lantern Corps? We've been there before. Zane: We may need a vessel to get us there. grins begin their mission Gorilla Grodd: Come along, my silent friend. Lloyd Garmadon: Grodd, Rookie's not silent. travel to Smallville looks around they see the Atom The Atom: This Brainiac shrinking technology is amazing. I wonder if I could... Hey! What's going on? You're not supposed to be here! Gorilla Grodd: The Atom. Lloyd Garmadon: Grodd, I don't think he's supposed to be here. Atom sees the Ninja with them The Atom: Those villains must've brainwashed you! soaks up the Atom look around Killer Frost: What is all that? see equipment of the Justice League Gorilla Grodd: Some tech the Justice League have put into storage. Killer Frost: Is it junk? Gorilla Grodd: Not in my possession. building something There is more than one way to get in space. builds the slideways teleporter Gorilla Grodd: Like this slideways teleporter for example. steps in looks surprised as Grodd steps back out Gorilla Grodd: Well, come on! back in as the others follow enter the Watchtower Kai: The Watchtower. Kai: Eh, great. Qward was always my favorite place in the galaxy. Cole: Whatever. facepalms Frost says something Killer Frost: If anyone asks, it was like this when we found, okay? Jay: Duly noted. travel to Oa their ship crashes gets out of it others follow groans gets out Scarecrow: That was terrifying. Killer Frost: And you should know. Gorilla Grodd: Alright, cut it out. Let's find a way to get down. builds a rocket booster, but it doesn't work falls down Killer Frost: Um, maybe we should've tested it first. facepalms Scarecrow: Chill out, Frost. groans for the pun Gorilla Grodd: It seems that in order to get Sinestro to fight our enemies, we will need him for transport. agrees head on forward Rookie gains the power of electricity Kai: Good work, Rookie. electrifies the power uses his mind control powers continue on they see Sinestro in a cage Gorilla Grodd: There he is. Scarecrow throws his Fear Toxin bomb escapes and attacks two Green Lanterns Sinestro: Free! Kai: Sinestro, we need your help on Earth. Lex needs your help. Sinestro: I owe Lex a debt. So be it. the Green Lanterns and Power Ring arrive John Stewart: Going somewhere? Cole: John Steward! John Steward: Our new recruit is gonna beat you like last time? Power Ring: Me? Uh, last time? leave Power Ring: Alright. I'll see what I can do. Sinestro: Your will is weak. You will lose this time. begin to battle Power Ring: I... I can't do this! You guys handle them! Go! GO! fight Power Ring's warriors Sinestro battles Power Ring Ring is defeated grins Sinestro: cackles Kai: Let's go. Lex is waiting. teleports them to Earth Guardians of the Universe check on Power Ring we cut to the Hall of Doom looks at Sinestro Sinestro: Fear not, my compatriots! I shall carry you on to victory! Captain Cold: Get a load at this guy. Lloyd Garmadon: We need more than fear. Lex Luthor: I agree. Nya: Hm. Yellow lightning man? Jay: Okay, we recruit Black Adam. Not the best idea. Anyone else? Lex Luthor: The key to Black Adam's freedom lies somewhere in the exhibit. Gorilla Grodd: Like a magical prison of some kind? The Joker: Magic! Harley and me love magic. Lloyd Garmadon: Then we go to the Gotham Museum of History. begin their mission